What Lies Within
by KouseiJL
Summary: In the beginning... After enduring a hard life, who else would come into existence but a tough man, bent on revenge against the world?
1. And so it begins

**_What Lies Within_**

_Chapter One_

_And so it begins…_

   The door came crashing open, the handle smashing a hole through the plaster 

behind it. 

  _Oh no...not again! Please...someone..._

  "Celia! Celia! Get your ass out here!" the stocky man screamed into the 

hallway, completely ignoring the young man huddled in the opposite corner of the 

living room. 

  A small woman crept into the room. Her once beautiful face now tired and drawn 

from the strain of her marriage to the yelling drunk before her. The soft brown 

eyes held nothing but fear as her husband began his ritual beating. 

  The young man sobbed, unable to stop his mother's "punishment". The last time 

he had tried... The shudder came unbidden. He had planned on staying pure until 

he was married. His father had raped both body and mind in one incestuous night. 

  A sickening crunch returned him to reality. Her bones were breaking. He had to 

do something!

  "Dad! Stop! Please...she didn't do anything!"

  He had spoken a moment too late. The snap of the fragile neck and the 

sickening thud as she fell told him his mother was dead. The father turned to 

his son, only one thing on his mind. Blood.

  The boy failed to move quickly enough to escape his father's rough grasp. Two 

thick, gnarled hands wrapped around the boy's throat as he struggled: first to 

fight back, then for air. 

  _...help us..._

  With a final apologetic glance at his mother's prone form, the son fell into 

unconsciousness. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  Exhausted from the extensive battle, the young woman raised her head, 

listening intently. Heaving a deep-felt sigh, she summoned the last of her power, 

using only the smallest increment of her dwindling reserves to transport herself 

to the grisly sight awaiting her. The rest of her power she reserved for a 

unique individual. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  Dark waves of hair cascaded over the broken body. The last remnants of a 

feeble rebellion. The young man groaned, barely able to open his eyes. He 

managed to pull the lids apart to see his mother's broken form. Dark eyes filled 

with tears. His chest screamed in searing pain. His father must have beat him 

even after he lost consciousness. 

  _I'm dying..._

  The thought brought a small comfort. At least now both he and his mother would 

be free of their abused family life. Coming to terms with reality, he let 

himself go. 

  _So, this is what one sees as they die..._

  The faint appearance of blue dust particles shimmered in the early morning 

light, slowly solidifying into the form of a woman. A pale blue light suffused 

her features as she bent over to gently kiss his forehead. Catching a glimpse of 

pale blue expanses of light flexing behind her, he smiled. 

  _Wings... My angel._ He closed his eyes and felt pain no more. 


	2. The morning after

**_A/N:_ I'm a little happier with this chapter than the first…although the first one did what I wanted it to. I'm kind of glad that I didn't go too in depth. As always, we are our own toughest critics…no exceptions here! I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I guess the only thing left is to ask you to review! All comments welcome. Flame away. If I don't upset someone, I know I'm not doing something right! ^^ Constructive criticism, and any questions and comments are always welcome! (and will earn you gold stars! ^-~) **

****

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They are the legal property of Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. I apologize for forgetting this for my first chapter…I'm still trying to figure out the system. This is a fanfic, and I will receive absolutely no monetary reward for doing this. Just the satisfaction of getting these crazy ideas out of my head and onto paper.

****

****

**_What Lies Within_**

_Chapter Two_

_The morning after_

  "Yeah, the father died in that car accident on Route 17 last night. He was driving the wrong way on the interstate."

"He must have done this before. It's such a pity. Celia was wonderful. She worked the PTA with my wife. I don't know much about the boy."

 The young man sluggishly opened his eyes, the voices bringing him back to life from the deepest sleep he'd ever had. The sight that greeted him was confusing. Officers and detectives were everywhere in the house: taking pictures, picking up things, cleaning up his blood. He shot straight up, waving his hands and arms wildly.

  "I'm here! I'm still alive!" he yelled trying to get the detective's attention. The strangest sensation filled his heart as he froze when two medics from the coroner's office lifted his body from the floor to a stretcher, leaving him sitting where he woke. 

  "Scratch that. Not still alive."

  He had just noticed he wasn't in pain anymore. Looking down at himself, everything seemed in order. His hands were there…nothing_ looked_ transparent. He looked over to the two bodies being removed from the house. __

_ Mom…but wait, if I'm here, maybe she is too!_ Trying to resign himself to the life he felt he'd lead as a spirit, he scrambled to his feet, searching the house. 

 "Mom? I'm here…" he called, searching the bedrooms. "It's ok, you can come out!" He searched the back rooms thoroughly, hoping she was only playing a game with him. 

  He paused, hearing noise from the kitchen…a kettle whistling. _The police wouldn't be using our stuff…_

 "Mom…?"

 "She isn't here anymore Oni. She had to leave," a feminine voice answered, the sound laced with deep sadness. 

  Onigumo nearly jumped out of his skin, in a manner of speaking. He had wanted a reply, but he hadn't prepared for that one. Turning the corner slowly, his eyes fell upon the lithe form standing dejectedly in the center of the kitchen. Shockingly pale grey eyes looked ready to overflow. The kettle whistled loudly in the background, but no one else seemed to hear it. She stood there, waiting, like one does when meeting a new animal. Oni approached slowly, still not attuned to this new reality. It was his angel. She could _see_ him. He moved closer to her hesitantly, unsure if this was just an illusion. Eyes wide, he examined the graceful wings extending from between her shoulder blades. Aside from those remarkable appendages, she appeared normal. A girl he could have met at school…and not glanced at twice. Reaching out, his hand brushed the pale blue fire that created her wings. They twitched. He just stood staring, marveling at the cold, yet feathery soft feel of the blue light. Slowly he began to accept the fact that this being wasn't going to disappear.

 "When is my mom coming back?" he questioned, finding his voice again. 

  "She isn't Oni. She had to go on to heaven. You were needed here." She answered him slowly, as though talking to a young child and not a seventeen year old man.

  "But...I'm not even alive!"

  "Oh, you aren't? If you were merely a spirit - a ghost - wouldn't you be wearing the same clothes you had on when you died?" she patiently questioned him. 

   "What does that have to do with anything?" He was starting to return to himself, becoming highly irritated with this…person…standing in front of him. He wouldn't give anyone the pleasure of seeing him look down at a detail he failed to notice. 

   The girl briefly draped a tired hand over her eyes, finally moving to turn the stove off before answering him. 

   "Everything and nothing," she sighed, shaking her head. Without looking at him, she continued. "Listen. I'm not going anywhere for a while. Not for a few days at the very least. I'll answer any questions you have, and I'll do my best to help you through this. To be honest, I don't have all the answers yet myself. If you'd like a cup of tea, the water is hot. I'll make a cup myself, and we can sit and talk all you like until the police leave." This said, she began opening the cupboards one by one. 

  He simply stared at her for a moment, allowing what she had said to sink in. Watching her for a moment, he quickly guessed what she was searching for. 

  "Fine." He shook his head and opened the cupboard to the right of the sink, just over the girl's head. "The mugs are in here."

  "That would make sense, wouldn't it?" she sighed. "Thank you." Picking up the mug that was closest to the front, she pulled out the nearby canister from the counter, taking out a tea bag.

  "I don't know what I'd do without tea," she forced herself to smile. 

   "Well, if you _are_ going to stay for a while, is there something I can call you? A name, title…hey you?"

   "For now, you can call me Angel. Maybe in a few days, I'll give you an actual name for me," she grinned. Her mood changing rapidly, she grew serious. "A name is a powerful thing Oni. Until you wish me to, I shall not call you by your full name. I myself have many names, each with their own power." Noticing her tea had steeped long enough, she threw away the used bag. Without a second glance, she turned and sat quietly at his kitchen table. As she made herself comfortable, her wings seemed to evaporate behind her. Looking around the room, she carefully sipped the hot liquid from the mug clasped between her hands. 

  Onigumo stood there for a minute, simply staring. So much was hitting him so fast. Nothing had managed to sink in yet. He could still hear faint voices from the living room, but they all seemed so far away.  Without knowing what else to do, he made himself a cup of tea and sat down across the table from Angel. 

  Angel gave him a couple of minutes to settle in. The kitchen was a comfortable room. The warm tones of the wood cabinetry a pretty contrast to the cream tile of the floors. The pale yellow walls reflected the light the room received. Photographs of his family seeming happy decorated the walls, a harsh contrast to the reality of the day. The soft tick of the clock eased her mind. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in the chair, waiting for Oni to begin. 

  _I can't rush him. He needs some time to grieve…heaven knows none of this has sunk in yet. If all of it ever does. _

  Opening her eyes a bit to glance at him, he seemed deep in thought. The mug rested next to his lips as though he was going to drink, but had forgotten it was there. 

   Tick.

  _I'm…alive? _Onigumo shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _ That's impossible. No one can bring me back…but she was right, I am wearing different clothes. What would that have to do with anything though? _

Tock.__

_How can I be alive if my body just left with the coroner? _

  Tick.__

_The police mentioned Dad was dead. Dad killed us both…He always beat her, for things she never did. I watched his hands tighten around her throat…as she struggled for life…_ His eyes burned with the tears that threatened to fall. _Mom…_

  Tock.

  Oni folded in upon himself. Putting his tea down, he leaned onto the table, sobbing softly. His mother was gone. Killed by his own father. Now they were both gone. He was the lone survivor of the family; neither parent had siblings or living parents. He was the only one left. 

   Tick.

  _Now what do I do?_

   Tock.

Angel arose quietly, the noise of the chair scraping against the floor seeming impossibly loud against the sound of his sobs. It tore at her heart to see him break down like this. She had been told to study this family for several years now, and when the father finally went on the rampage, she was to rescue the young man. After all that time, she had developed a fondness for the boy. Oni was a gentle creature, one that did not deserve the life he had been allotted. Moving around the table, she gently unwound his arms, pulling him into an embrace. She encouraged him to pour out his grief on her shoulder, as much as she knew it was only a temporary, but needed release. 

  Neither knew how long she had been kneeling there as he sobbed into her shoulder. When the tears slowed to an occasional drop, he sniffled a little, pulling away. 

  "Thank you." He wiped his face on his sleeve. His eyes were red and clouded with sadness. "I- I just realized how alone I am now. It means a lot that you're here."

  All she could do was smile gently. 

  "You're welcome. I'm not going anywhere for a while," she reassured him. "If you need more time, we can wait for another day to answer all the questions you have…"

  "No! Umm…no. I'm fine now." He fidgeted in the chair, glancing down at his hands before returning his uneasy gaze to her. "I know this probably isn't the most important question I have but…"

   She waited; a small quirk to the corner of her mouth told him she already knew what he was going to ask.

  "Well…what happened to your wings?"

  The interrogation had begun.

**_A/N: _Alright, I know what you're thinking. Shameless self plug into story. Actually… I will be doing that, but not until later. I generally don't like it, but I'm writing it. *le sigh* Sorry to keep you in the dark for sooo long about whom the characters are, but I'm sure you'll find I'm not the nicest authoress… Sorry! I worked pretty hard on this, and I still don't know if I got it where I wanted it. It's a little longer than the last chapter, and hopefully they'll only be getting longer from here on out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
